


Writing Prompt - Nap (in the Sun)

by HotDogHowitzer



Series: Catalog [7]
Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Microfic, Short & Sweet, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26591494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotDogHowitzer/pseuds/HotDogHowitzer
Summary: It's never too late to make up for lost time.
Relationships: John-117 | Master Chief/Thomas Lasky
Series: Catalog [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1291121
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Writing Prompt - Nap (in the Sun)

John didn't notice the sound Tom's footsteps in the grass till he was close by, which meant he must have dozed off sitting in his chair out in the sun.   
  
"I didn't interrupt your nap, did I?" his husband asked. John could hear the smile in his voice and looked up as Thomas appeared in front of him.  
  
"No, not at all." He replied with a smile of his own, rather than keeping his face neutral; one of many changes that had occurred over the last five years.   
  
Thomas nodded. "Mom and Dad just got into Portland, they should be here in about an hour. Cadmon and Sarah should be here pretty soon, too. Care to come nap in the house so you can help me keep Kelly's face off my dinner prep?" John laughed softly at the lighthearted tease, then stood up and stretched his arms back over his head with a soft groan. As he started back toward the house, Blue-Two appeared at the patio door, her long, blue hair pulled up in a messy half-bun...snacking on something from the bowl in her hand.   
  
"I'll try, but nobody can keep Kelly away from something she wants, not even me."


End file.
